One shot: Bail Out
by Mangetsu-Yuki
Summary: (Seto x Joey.) It's Valentine's and Seto gets a call that messes up his plans for the day. At the same time, he's also concerned about the state of his current relationship, hoping his problems will be fixed on this day of the lovers. Please note that this is a work of fiction and that the plot and/or characters may differ from the original. Enjoy!


**A/N: Even though I'm a little late for Valentine's Day, I wanted to post this one anyway, since it's my first story with a guy pairing. (And I'm quite proud of that, hehe) ^^ I immediately thought about these two, because, well... face it: They are probably the most popular pairing in all of Yu-Gi-Oh! ^^  
Enjoy!  
~**

'Yes, this is Seto Kaiba.'  
_'(…)'  
_'Are you serious? That idiot.'  
_'(…)'  
_'_That_ much? Fine, I'm on my way, I'll be there in twenty minutes.'  
_'(…)'  
_'Yeah, you have a nice day too.'

As soon as Seto had put down the horn, he let out a deep sigh and started to rub his temple, where a throbbing vein started to appear. Just as he sighed a second time, Mokuba entered his office. 'What's wrong, big brother?' The little one asked with hesitation. 'Did something happen?'  
The tall brunet stood up and wanted to put on his white trench coat, but instead, went with a short brown jacket. 'No, Mokuba, everything's fine.' He added a white scarf and a white beanie. There was no need for people to recognize Kaiba Corp's CEO at the kind of place he was going. 'I just need to run a little errand; I might not be back before dinner.'

Even though the snow had been gone for almost a month now, it was still freezing outside. While pulling the scarf a little more over mouth and nose, Seto looked at the many couples around him. They were throughout the whole town, clinging onto each other and giving each other more kisses than they most likely did any other day. Oh well, Valentines was only once a year, they probably should enjoy it.  
Maybe the CEO was just jealous of seeing others expressing their love for each other. After all, his own relationship wasn't running that smoothly. Lately he had begun to think that Joey was more interested in his money than in Seto himself. No matter what he did for the blonde, –whether it were fancy dinners or a trip to the best _onsen_ around- he never got anything in return. Well, it wasn't nothing, because Joey would more than frequently repay him with his body. Still, something within the CEO longed for a materialistic sign of the blonde's love: Something like a present or even a rose for all he cared, just something different from sex.  
The worst thing was that even though the brunet never got anything from his significant other, Joey kept on asking to go places with those damn puppy-eyes of his. Every time Seto would decline because of work, Joey would slowly crawl on his lap and persuade him by playing with his tie and stroking his hair, and every time he would conceive after a short amount of time. 'Ungrateful mutt,' he hissed. 'How about doing something for me for a change?'  
Still, there were also a lot of things he loved about the blonde; like his sweet scent whenever he would come close, or the way he would always act tough, even though he wasn't. Seto grinned at the thought of Joey's acted out toughness and recalled something that had happened a few days ago.  
It was during diner when Seto had asked his beloved one what he wanted for Valentine's Day. He had looked so cute, staring at the ground with those red colored cheeks of his, and pretending he didn't want anything.

'Whatever,' he had said. 'I don't really care.'  
'You do care,' Seto had replied calmly. 'Every time I get you something, you act like a little kid on his birthday. Now, spit it out already, what is it you want?'  
_'(…)'_  
'What?'  
'Nothing, never mind.'

Seto still didn't know what it was that Joey had said that evening, and though his curious nature told him he just had to know, he was still too pissed at the blonde to act on it. If he wasn't going to get what he so desperately wanted, then neither was Joey.  
Lost in thought, the brunet almost walked past the huge building to his left. "Domino Police Department" it said in big white letters. The CEO sighed and as the throbbing vein slowly started to make its way back, he opened the door and hurried inside.

'Thank you very much, sir,' the woman behind the counter shrieked. 'We will bring him to you in a second.' She pointed at a chair in the hall behind her. 'If you would please take a seat.' While sighing, Seto sat down and looked around. Most of the people that were brought here had been taken in for petty theft or violence, plus there were a lot of bums, probably happy they found a warm place to sleep during this winter.  
Seto could hear Joey long before he could see him, for he wouldn't cease his yelling until he stood in front of the brunet, wearing a backpack and holding a blanket for some reason. The two officers that were holding his arms let go and rapidly assisted one of their colleagues, who was dealing with what appeared to be a suicidal schoolgirl. She was yelling about how her crush didn't answer her love and started to preach about the importance of love and friendship; she seemed familiar, though Seto couldn't recall who she was. When he looked to his left, woman behind the counter nodded at him as if to say that they could leave, which he did immediately.

'So, are you going to tell me what happened?' The couple was walking back through the park and Seto couldn't help but feel that every other pair they encountered seemed more in love than they did. Joey stared at the ground, mumbling something about a mistake he had made.  
'I get that you made a mistake.' Seto wasn't going to let the blonde off easy this time. 'Listen, I just paid good money to get you out of there, the least you can do is tell me what happened. And what is up with that blanket, will you throw that thing away already?'  
When their eyes met for a second, Seto's heart skipped a beat upon seeing Joey's expression. It was a mix of shame, humiliation, anger and affection; it was truly adorable. 'They thought I was homeless,' Joey began. Seto had to be careful not to burst out in laughter, liking the story so far. 'I was… working on something for Valentine's and I had fallen asleep on a bench. Two officers came and wanted to take me to one of those shelters where I could get food. I explained to them that I wasn't homeless, but they wouldn't listen.'  
As Joey sighed, Seto pulled the scarf a little higher, hiding the obvious grin that was now tucked behind it. Something like this could only happen to him, that idiot. 'So, how did that get you into jail?' Seto raised one eyebrow and Joey averted his eyes once more. 'I may have punched an officer when they tried to grab this, thinking I had stolen it.'  
With his cheeks even redder, the blonde took a rectangular box out of the backpack and suddenly sat down on the nearest bench. Intrigued by what was going to happen, the brunet joined him and pulled his beloved one a little closer. 'Is that for me?' He asked, teasingly blowing into Joey's ear. All he did in response was hold the box in front of him as he mumbled two words Seto had been longing to hear all day. 'Happy Valentine's. If you want, we can eat it together, like a picnic.'

When he let his tongue glide over his teeth, Seto could still taste a salty aftertaste that he wouldn't forget for a long time. The _bento_ Joey had made for him had tasted awful, but of course, the brunet had eaten every last crumb of it, for it had been the Valentine's gift he had yearned for. Maybe he could sign the blonde up for a cooking class as a gift. It was a thought to hold onto for next year.

They were sitting in the garden that belonged to the CEO's mansion, sharing Joey's blanket and looking up at the stars. 'I can't believe you ate it all,' Joey whispered with a soft voice. 'It tasted horrible, didn't it? I feel so bad about it not being tasty.' Upon those words, Seto could only slightly smile, wrapping his arm around the pair of slim shoulders next to him. 'It was the best _bento_ I have ever had.' Swiftly, he placed a kiss on Joey's already red cheeks. 'I was so caught up in everything, I didn't even get you a gift, so if anyone should feel bad, it's me.'  
Joey let his head rest on Seto's chest and tried to look at him directly. 'You know,' he whispered. 'Do you remember when we were having dinner the other day and you asked me what I wanted for Valentine's?' Surprised by the blonde's courage to speak his mind, Seto slightly rose up and made sure he could hear every following word. 'All I want…' Joey paused and did what he did best in these kinds of situations; staring at the ground. 'All I want is for you to say that you love me, instead of giving me fancy gifts.'  
Seto's eyes shot wider and when he rapidly thought about it, he had never uttered those three words towards the one they were meant for. 'That's all you want?' The CEO could hear the disbelief in his own voice. As he pulled Joey even closer to him, their lips touched for a brief moment, only to be turned into a passionate kiss.  
'I love you,' Seto mumbled as it were now his cheeks that were changing color. 'I love you so much, I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you.' Joey closed his eyes and couldn't contain his emotions, for a wide grin appeared on his face. 'I love you too, Kaiba. Happy Valentine's Day.'

~The End


End file.
